


Moon Over Coruscant

by padawanjinx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan enjoys his last time in the Temple with his friends. Please review :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Over Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 06-01-00, Updated: 06-01-00
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Star Wars universe. I make no money, so don't ask for any.
> 
>  
> 
> Obi-Wan is 14. Qui-Gon is on an dangerous mission and left Obi-Wan in the care of Yoda.

A small salmon colored body ran quietly up behind Obi-Wan. Short slender arms wrapped around him and was accompanied by high pitched squealing of delight. Obi-Wan turned and looked into the silver eyes of his best friend, Bant. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, why didn't you send me a message telling me you'd be on Coruscant?" Bant's big eyes narrowed down. 

"I didn't know I would be here. Qui-Gon said there was another mission, but it turns out that it was too dangerous for me to go along. So he arranged for Master Yoda to keep an eye on me." Obi-Wan glanced around the launch bay expectantly. 

Bant released him, "Garen and Reeft are in gardens." 

Obi-Wan smiled at his friends keen observation, "Let's go. I haven't seen them in a long time and I don't want to waste a minute of my short visit." 

Bant bounced along side Obi-Wan, her excitement barely contained as they neared the gardens. Obi-Wan laughed at her enthusiasm and a sweet peace flooded over him, happiness at being with friends in the place he loved the most. 

As Bant had said, there was Garen and Reeft sitting in the gardens, both in a meditation exercise. Obi-Wan smiled a wicked grin and ventured over to his two friends, standing directly in front of them and snickering loud enough to disturb them. They opened their eyes and glanced up to see Obi-Wan grinning down. Their faces lit up and the gardens echoed with the joys of friendship. 

"Obi-Wan! It's been too long. How are you? Why are you here? Where's your master? Bring any food?" Reeft asked in a flurry of questions. 

Obi-Wan was released from his many hugs to step back to breath and answer the questions of the overzealous Dresselian. "I'm here for a short time. Master Qui-Gon was sent on dangerous mission, so Master Yoda said he would watch me. And no, I didn't bring any food." 

The next few hours were spent talking about old times and Obi-Wan's training with Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was thrilled to hear that each of his friends had been accepted by masters. But sadness crept into the close circle of friends at the thought of not being able to visit as often as they'd like. It would be a twist of the force that the four of them would be on a planet at the same time, let alone here at the temple, their home. 

"I have an idea!" Garen said, perking up and trying to make the mood lighter. 

Bant giggled, "That's a first." 

"No, I'm serious." He implored, but the rest of the youngsters around him were in a fit of laughter. 

Obi-Wan was the first to resume his composure and asked, "What was your idea?" 

"Since its not likely we'll ever be together again, like this, I thought maybe we should do something to commemorate our time together. Kind of give us a send off." Garen was dishearten at the fact he may never see his friends again. 

Reeft craned his head with an wicked grin on his face, "What did you have in mind?" 

Garen explained his plan, though the friends gasped at him in shock and total amazement. They whispered among themselves for quit sometime, giggling back and forth. Soon the afternoon sun started to make the shadows that would overcome the city in a deep slumber. 

Obi-Wan, Bant, Garen, and Reeft sat in the gardens, focused towards the council chambers, waiting for the members to disperse for the afternoon meal. They weren't there for long, when the masters slowly started making their way out of the chambers. They walked, nonchalantly up the steps into the main hall that lead up to the council chambers. Making sure the way was clear, each slipped quietly up to the waiting area outside of the council chamber. 

"Are sure this is wise? What if we get caught, we'll be in big trouble!" Bant was starting to flush, her salmon skin flashing a deep coral. 

"We won't if you can stay quiet!" Obi-Wan whispered sharply. 

"We need to stay quiet and focus on the task at hand. Keep the noise down!" Reeft tried not to raise his voice, but it was useless. 

Garen was shaking his head, "I should do this was my idea, after all. I don't want you all in trouble." 

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm, " Not a chance! I don't want to miss out on this. Come on, no time like the present!" 

The four conspirators snuck up to the chamber doors and pressed the panel, allowing the chamber doors to glide open noiselessly. They ventured inside, their hearts pounding in their ears and breaths shallow and ragged. The door closed slowly behind them, allowing them total privacy. 

Obi-Wan grinned, "Ok, I'm ready, who is going to do it and who is going to back out?" 

The other three looked at each other and said in unison, "I'm ready, let's do it!" 

It was a good thing the door was sealed to prevent sound from escaping. The room echoed with laughter and the heavy footsteps of the rooms occupants. For half an hour the noise was unmistakable, each persons laughter overrunning the others. 

Obi-Wan glanced over to his other friends, his eyes wide, "How long have we been in here? What time is it?" 

Bant shot up, "I don't know. Why, what's wrong?" 

"How long does the council take to eat?" Obi-Wan was resuming a full standing postion, glancing around for a chrono in the room. 

"I don't know. Let's get out of here." Garen was heading for the door, followed close behind by Reeft, Bant, and lastly, Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan turned and looked at the council chambers, a huge grin on his face. He returned his attention back to their retreat by Bant calling his name. 

They barely made it to the temple's main hall, when the council was heading right for them. Qui-Gon was walking with them, his long robe swirling around him. He saw Obi-Wan and smiled, nodding at the three padawans that were accompanying him. Garen, Reeft, and Bant let out collective gasps as their new masters emerged from the group, smiling ear to ear. 

"Time to go Obi-Wan. We have another mission that needs attending. Come, let's gather your things." Qui-Gon's icy blue eyes stared at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan gulped, "Yes Master. May I say good-bye to my friends?" 

Qui-Gon nodded a yes and the four friends embraced like they would never see each other again. Bant gave of the boys a kiss on the cheek, the masters that surrounded them sensed the bond between the quintet. They smiled as the group started to break up. 

Obi-Wan whispered in each of their ears, "We'll always have the council chambers." Reeft, Bant, and Garen chuckled through the tears and separated one last time. Their masters bowed to one another and the quintet departed. 

Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan's sly smile and his impish manner. "Padawan, are you ok?" 

"Yes Master, I'll be fine." Obi-Wan looked over to Qui-Gon with a reassuring smile. 

The council members bowed, returning once again back to their chambers. Imagine their surprise when the doors opened and revealed the display left behind by four very mischievous padawans. Perfect half circles, adjoined in the middle, littered the temprasteel windows. Beside each "mark" was initials of each of the four schemers. 

Yoda perked his ears questionally, "Mark is this? Of what it is I know not! Alarmed we should be." 

"No, this isn't a warning. I know what those marks are." Mace Windu said, shaking his head. 

"Enlighten us, hummm?" Yoda cocked his head. 

Mace Windu gritted his teeth, "They are the marks left behind when one presses their rear end against the glass!"


End file.
